Knightmare
Knightmare was a wedge-shaped robot entered by Team Knightmare into Series 4 of Robot Wars. It underwent a weight increase and name change with different aesthetics before entering [[Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1|the first series of Robot Wars Extreme]] under the name Spirit of Knightmare. Both versions of the robot were long wedge shaped robots with small, pneumatic front-flippers. The robot enjoyed mild success, reaching the Heat Final of Series 4 and finishing as a runner-up in one of the Extreme 1 Annihilators. Versions of Knightmare Knightmare Knightmare was a wedge-shaped robot with a front flipper. The bodyshell was made from motorway roadsigns and parts from a bed, and the robot could travel at 10mph. The flipper was said to be able to serve as a srimech, though it showed very little range when used and was barely half the size of the robot's length. However, Knightmare was also able to run inverted, whereby it would act as a ramming wedge. The bottom of the robot featured a logo that read "Who needs a srimech?". Spirit of Knightmare Spirit of Knightmare retained nearly the exact measurements to its predecessor (it was only 10cm longer). Its top speed was 1.5mph slower than its predecessor, but it was 20kg heavier. Spirit of Knightmare was armed with a 9cm full width ramming cone, a 70cm wide pneumatic lifter, twin high speed blending discs, twin pneumatic piercers and four ramming spikes. The lifter was said to be able to lift 80kg, but in practise was able to flip over the 100kg Steel Avenger easily. Like several other robots in Extreme Series 1, Spirit of Knightmare tried to enter Series 5 of Robot Wars but failed to qualify, despite winning its qualifier battle. The Team Team Knightmare was made up of three friends based in Coalville, Leicestershire. The roster was comprised of Nigel Paget, Lee Summers and Malcolm Summers. Although the team entered the Fourth Wars as newcomers, they would become highly experienced over the course of Robot Wars, later competing with Raging Reality and the Seventh Wars semi-finalist, Raging Knightmare. Qualification Knightmare fought Inverterbrat at the Series 4 qualifiers. The two fought an entertaining battle, so both were selected to compete. Spirit of Knightmare fought Chompalot at the Series 5 qualifiers. Chompalot had only been finished the night before, and was having control problems and had one wheel not working. Spirit of Knightmare also had problems due to their ground clearance being set too low. Spirit of Knightmare won the battle after Chompalot broke down, but was not selected to compete in Series 5. However, it was chosen to compete in Extreme 1. Robot History Series 4 Knightmare was drawn against seeded Spawn of Scutter and Banshee in the first round. It started off slowly, letting Spawn of Scutter attack Banshee. Knightmare then got into the fight, bumping Spawn of Scutter. It attempted to drive under Banshee, but failed to breach its ground clearance. However, it assisted Spawn of Scutter to slide under Banshee by blocking the latter's path, before Spawn of Scutter used its flipping spike to topple Banshee. Knightmare drove into the wedge of Spawn of Scutter, but drove up its wedge and was pushed back. While the House Robots attacked the defeated Banshee, Knightmare drove under Spawn of Scutter from its side, and drove it into an empty CPZ, and briefly lifted it up against the wall with its flipper. Knightmare and Spawn of Scutter continued to duel until 'cease' was called, and both robots advanced. Knightmare was then drawn against the 26th seed Plunderbird 4 in the second round. Knightmare got away quickly, trying to flip Plunderbird 4. It did this a few more times but never was able to flip Plunderbird 4. Knightmare then got stuck on top of Plunderbird 4 and Refbot had to separate them both. Finally, Knightmare came in on a side attack and flipped Plunderbird 4 onto its side, immobilising it. The house robots then came in to do damage before Sir Killalot put Plunderbird 4 in the pit of oblivion. Knightmare was then up against Spawn of Scutter in the heat final. It was a quick start both robots rushing together. Spawn of Scutter got underneath Knightmare and pushed it into Shunt. Spawn of Scutter used its spike to propel Knightmare into the House Robot. Knightmare was immobilised by the first attack and Shunt put it on the floor flipper, which flipped it over onto its back before the House Robots attacked it doing a lot of damage. Finally, Sir Killalot dropped Knightmare on the edge of the pit and then Shunt bulldozed it in, eliminating Knightmare at this stage. Extreme 1 Spirit of Knightmare participated in a Mayhem qualifier battle against Judge Shred 2½ and Bulldog Breed 3 for a right to fight in the second Annihilator of the series. Spirit of Knightmare got under Judge Shred 2½ at the start, but couldn't flip it. Spirit of Knightmare then got underneath Bulldog Breed 3 and pushed it into an angle grinder, still failing to flip, instead just pushing Bulldog Breed 3 into Dead Metal's CPZ. But Bulldog Breed then escaped the House Robot's clutches. Spirit of Knightmare then suddenly stopped moving, and it was counted out by Refbot before being axed by Shunt and placed on the Arena Floor Flipper. The Floor Flipper exposed the design on the bottom of Spirit of Knightmare, which had started moving again, only to break down slightly later on. However, Bulldog Breed 3, which won the Mayhem by flipping Judge Shred over, broke down irreparably in Series 5 after fighting Hypno-Disc in the Heat Final. This meant that Spirit of Knightmare participated in the Annihilator instead. In the Annihilator, Spirit of Knightmare went up against Disc-O-Inferno, Panic Attack, The Steel Avenger, Napalm and Fighting Torque. At the start of the first round, Spirit of Knightmare wedged under Napalm. Napalm was damaged by The Steel Avenger. Spirit of Knightmare then wedged under Fighting Torque before attacking Disc-O-Inferno. Disc-O-Inferno immobilised Fighting Torque, before Spirit of Knightmare pushed it into Matilda's flywheel. Disc-O-Inferno was immobilised in the impact, before Spirit of Knightmare was lifted by Panic Attack. However, Spirit of Knightmare qualified for the second round as Fighting Torque was eliminated after they were counted out for being smashed up and immobilised by The Steel Avenger and Disc-O-Inferno. Napalm then withdrew from the second round due to the damage that it took in the first round, meaning Spirit of Knightmare was through to the third round of the Annihilator, where in this battle, Spirit of Knightmare started by flipping The Steel Avenger. Spirit of Knightmare did the same again, before wedging underneath Panic Attack. Spirit of Knightmare was nearly put into the pit by the Second Wars champion, but escaped. Spirit of Knightmare then attacked Panic Attack, before flipping Steel Avenger on its side and then flipping Disc-O-Inferno onto it. The Steel Avenger never self-righted after this due to a failure of its srimechs, they were counted out and eliminated, putting Spirit of Knightmare through to the fourth round of the Annihilator. Panic Attack then withdrew from the Annihilator as well after being badly damaged, despite being given a lot of time for repairs. This left Spirit of Knightmare and Disc-O-Inferno to fight it out in the final. Spirit of Knightmare flipped its opponent twice, but Disc-O-Inferno damaged the flipper. Spirit of Knightmare pressed the pit release, before being hit repeatedly by its opponent. Spirit of Knightmare was counted out and placed on the floor flipper by Shunt before being pushed into the pit. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 3 The second round and fourth rounds of the Annihilator, skipped because Napalm 2 and Panic Attack withdrew from damage, are omitted from the wins tally. Series Record Trivia *The original Knightmare was the only robot to fight a seed in every battle, and win at least once. *The Series 4 version of Knightmare is the only robot from Team Knightmare not to fight in an Annihilator. (Spirit of Knightmare fought in the Extreme 1 Annihilator, Raging Reality fought in the Extreme 2 Annihilator and Raging Knightmare fought in the Series 7 Annihilator). *Knightmare's successor robot Raging Knightmare would go on to avenge Knightmare's defeat in Series 7 by defeating Spawn Again. This meant that Scutterbots/Knightmare became the second of three rivalries (after Team 101/King Buxton and followed by Pulsar/Ironside3) where both teams reached a semi-final by defeating the other. *Knightmare was the only robot from Team Knightmare to never thrown an opponent out of the arena. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots to defeat a seed Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 2 Category:UK Heat Finalists Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Reinstated Robots Category:Robots with Front-hinged Flippers Category:Side Competition Runners Up Category:Robots which debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 5 Category:Robots with cameo appearences in Nickelodeon Robot Wars Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme Warriors Season 1